


Useless

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Ian, Crying, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Gallavich, angst with a VERY happy and fluffy ending, "im sick of feeling useless" and " you are not useless" together~ It's Yev's birthday and all Ian wants to do is make it special for him.





	

Mickey knocked on the bathroom door. “Ian? Lemme in,” he said. He was surprised when he heard the lock click. He went inside and closed it behind him. He crouched down in front of Ian and put his hands on his knees, rubbing gently. Ian was crying.

“It’s okay,” Mickey soothed, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping at his tears.

Ian sniffed, shaking his head. “It’s not okay. I ruined everything,” he sobbed.

“No you didn’t. It was just an accident.”

Ian looked up, eyes wet and desperate. He reached towards the counter and held up a plastic bag of water. Two dead fish jostled inside. “Look what I did, Mickey! What’s wrong with me?” He dropped the bag in the sink, tired of looking at Yevgeny’s gift.

Mickey sighed, shifting to sit on the edge of the tub before his legs completely cramped. “Nothing’s wrong with you,” when Ian didn’t look at him he added, “they probably would’ve died anyway.”

Ian took the tissue from Mickey and dabbed at his runny nose. “I left them in the car for two hours because I was cussing out the bakery for spelling Yev’s name wrong on the cake.”

“And they made a new cake. It’s not your fault,” Mickey countered.

Ian didn’t say anything. Fresh tears filled his eyes and he ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sick of feeling useless,” he cried, frustrated with himself.

Mickey leaned closer and took Ian’s face in his hands. He looked him in the eyes then kissed him. “You’re not useless. You hear me? You’re not, okay?”

Ian sniffed, nodding a little. Mickey kissed his forehead and then his lips again.

“We can fix this,” Mickey assured him, wiping away a stray tear.

Ian met his eyes. “Okay.”

“It ain’t over til the fat lady sings,” Mickey teased.

Ian snorted, “Is that what you call the mother of your second kid?”

Mickey stood up and pulled Ian with him, holding him to him. “You said it, not me.”

They laughed, kissing each other.


End file.
